Electrical chargers are provided for charging the battery of an electronic device and for providing power to an electronic device. Electrical chargers include interchangeable adaptors which are configured for coupling to a base unit, and which expand the utility of electrical chargers across jurisdictions whose electrical systems are not compatible with each other. However, the interface between adaptors and base units of existing electrical chargers is less than ideal from an ergonomic perspective.